


Saving a Damsel

by Hello_Starlight



Series: Final Fantasy VII Collection [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader is lost in a forest cliche, Reader-Insert, Zack Fair Being Zack Fair, Zack Fair is a hero in my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Starlight/pseuds/Hello_Starlight
Summary: The reader gets lost in the forest looking for a certain flower that only grows in the Gongongan forest. Luckily, she runs into Zack Fair and helps a damsel out for a reward; one date!Possible Chapter 2 if this does well
Relationships: Zack Fair/Reader
Series: Final Fantasy VII Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1189096
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Saving a Damsel

You were lost. 

So lost. 

So horribly lost. 

You were struggling to hold your panic down as you wandered around the forest. You seemed to pass by the same oak tree that seemingly had a face. At this point you honestly couldn't tell, you were dying of thirst. 

How you even got lost is a story in itself. 

Basically, you and your friends decided to play a game of Truth or Dare and sure enough, it got heated between everyone and you decided to pick dare. Thus what lead you into going into the forest. You had to find a certain flower that was known only to grow in the Gongogan forest. 

But now you were lost trying to find that stupid flower, which you haven't even found yet! 

You were just mad and frustrated at this point. 

Your feet were aching and your leg muscles hurt.

It could not get worse! 

Until you heard the snarling of a pack of Guard Hounds. 

You screamed and bolted as fast as you could but you knew they were right behind your heels. 

"Help!" You screeched. 

You tripped over a tree root and slammed into the hard ground knocking the wind out of you. You tried to get up to continue to run but the harsh fall caused all the breath to leave your lungs. 

Instead of hearing the snarling of nearing Guard hounds, you heard the whimper and fleeting footfalls of them. 

What were they running away from?

Surely it must be something worse. 

"Hello?" 

You managed to look behind you and saw it was actually a boy. When his beautiful blue eyes settled onto yours a grin spread across his face. 

"Well hey there! Need a hand?" He grinned. 

"A little, yeah." You chuckled. 

He jogged over and outstretched his gloved hand. You placed one hand over your skirt to keep it down as he easily pulled you onto your feet. 

"I'm Zack." He grinned. 

"I'm (Name)." You nodded trying to hide your blush. 

He was adorable and reminded you of a puppy. 

"What's a pretty girl like you doing in the middle of the forest?" He asked. 

Was he flirting?! 

"I-Well it's a long story," You blushed tucking a lock of hair behind your ear, "I was with my friends and I got dared to bring back a Blue Gem Flower." 

"You must also be a native of Gongaga to know what it is then." 

"I am. Does that mean you are?" You giggled. 

He nodded.

Why am I so giggly? Is this what it feels like to be in love?! 

"So, since I scared away the pack of Guard Hounds, helping you find the Blue Gem Flower, and leading you out of these forests, I think this hero should get a reward." He grinned pressing his thumb to his puffed-out chest. 

"Well then, what do you want?" You asked. 

"Maybe a kiss? Or even better, a date!" He grinned. 

"Hmmm, If you do help me find this flower and escort me back to safety, I will consider your reward." You teased. 

He grinned at your consideration and fist pumped the air... 

"Zack, are you sure we are near this secret patch?" You sighed in annoyance. 

Your feet were aching and you literally felt like they were going to fall off of your ankles. 

Zack turned around from the few feet in front of him. You didn't understand how he was trudging on so easily with his sword and no doubt heavy SOLDIER issued boots. 

"Do you need to stop and take a break?" He asked politely, with a head tilt. 

"No, no, it's fine. Don't let me weigh you down." You said out of breath. 

Zack frowned and waited for you to catch up. 

"You sure? I don't mind-" 

"I promise, I'm fine." 

"Well, I'm just asking because I need to stop and take a break myself." 

"You? I've seen Shinra Soldiers walk for fifty miles and not even break a sweat. We've probably only walked like three, four?" 

"I just need to recuperate my thoughts." He glanced left and right pinching his chin in a thoughtful gesture. 

"Does that mean we're lost?" You gawked in disbelief. 

"No, we're not lost silly, I know exactly where we are, I just can't recall where to go next. I remember bits and pieces but not the complete trail." 

"So you've been improvising this entire time?!" You shrieked. 

Zack chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head, "I wouldn't call it improvising. More of a...guess and check." 

"Guess and check?! Some hero you are!" You growled angrily. 

You stormed off deciding to go right. 

"Hey! Where are you going?!" He called. 

"The right way." You answered pushing back the bush in front of you. 

You suddenly yelped as you tumbled down a short erosion hill. 

"(Name)! Are you alright?!" Zack called rushing over. 

"Yeah." You answered rubbing your scraped knees. 

Your poor outfit was covered in dirt and mud and at this rate would be impossible to wash. You looked up from your ruined clothes and a smile came onto your face. 

"Zack! It's the flower!" You cried. 

Zack jumped down and ran over, "See! I knew where I was going." 

"You're right. I apologize for my earlier rude words." 

"Apology accepted. Long as I still get that date!" He nudged. 

"Whatever. Now, you gotta get me out of here." You reminded. 

He nodded and after picking one hurried over to you. He once again helped you up but this time you felt a sharp pain in your ankle.

You cried out in pain and tumbled back onto the ground. 

"Are you okay?" Zack frantically asked. 

"No, my ankle hurts." You pointed at your dominant ankle and Zack followed your point to your ankle. 

He cautiously examined it and saw it was indeed bruising and misshapen. 

"Uh...how squeamish are you?" Zack asked. 

"Is it that bad?" 

"Eh...yeah." 

"What are we going do?!" You shrieked. 

"No worries I'm a Soldier remember? I can carry you." 

"But I'm...heavy." 

"I got super strength and stamina. Trust me you're not heavy." He assured. 

"Alright, Mr. Hero. Do you mind carrying the damsel out of the forest?" 

"I would be happy to." He answered. 

He reached down and carefully placed his hand on your back and put his arm under your knees. With ease, he lifted you up off the ground and carried you back. 

In the meantime you fidgeted with the flower in your hand. You had seen blue gem flowers at the florist shops in Gongaga, but you never had truly seen a wild one. 

They were such a rich, vibrant, blue color and the middle always shined with sweet sap that tasted like honey. You unknowingly rested your head against Zack's shoulder causing him to tense. He was so warm and cozy, and you felt rather safe in his arms. 

You were so pretty to him, and it was a wonder how you weren't aware of the heart nearly beating out of his chest. He was lucky to have found you when he was exploring the area during his mission and further luckier to be going on a date with you. 

You were beautiful and sweet but firey, what he wanted in a girl. Prettier and overall better than his one-date girls. 

"We're here." 

You picked your head up and hummed. Sure enough Zack had led you out of the forest and back to where you started. With your guidance he led you back to your house and even walked all the way up to the front door. 

He set you down and you carefully balanced on one leg, having to keep your hands on his firm shoulders. 

"Thank you hero boy." You chuckled. 

"Always happy to help a damsel in distress." Zack smirked. 

"I guess you can earn your reward now." 

Your words just slipped into Zack's understanding when you leaned forward and kissed him. 

Right on the cheek. 

His cheeks turned bright red as his eyes widened. 

"See ya!" 

You threw open the door before stepping in. 

Zack chuckled and touched the cheek your soft lips had just been. He noticed something in his other hand. 

A piece of paper with your phone number. 

_My Place Tomorrow @ 6 ;)_


End file.
